


Make me your Maria, I’m already on my knees

by Mikaeru



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno scorcio nell'adolescenza di Brandon e Sissy; come sono passati dalla coodipendenza al rapporto attuale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me your Maria, I’m already on my knees

I ciuffi biondi appiccicati al viso e le punte delle dita appoggiate al solco tra i seni, Sissy balla a piedi nudi, rendendo l’accappatoio slacciato, troppo grande per essere suo, un vestito da sera che si piega e nasconde e rinasce tra le sue gambe, i fili slacciati della spugna che si trasformano in gioielli cuciti alla sua gonna. _I wanna wake up in that city, that doesn’t sleep, to find I’m king of the hill top of the heap…_ , canta a voce alta, le parole accarezzate come se fossero figlie sue.  
“Sei sempre troppo alta sul finale, non va bene.”  
Salta fuori dalla propria pelle, perché non è riuscita a riconoscere la voce di suo fratello sopra la musica. Si gira mentre si stringe l’accappatoio attorno al corpo, ma si scioglie appena lo vede  
“Lo so, ma non so come fare.”  
Brandon si stringe nelle spalle, e sorride. “Però non balli male.”  
“Da quant’è che mi guardi?”  
“Un po’.”  
“Un po’ quanto?”, domanda ancora lei, stringendo un po’ gli occhi, per darsi l’aria sospettosa. Si avvicina a lui, alzando sempre di più la testa per guardarlo. Durante l’estate è cresciuto di dieci centimetri, e anche ora che è inverno, la stagione naturale del riposo, sembrava non essersi fermato, come una pianta eterna.  
“Un paio di minuti, sono appena tornato dal lavoro.”  
La notte, fuori, è buia e pesante e densa. Sissy ha per un attimo paura di suo fratello perso là fuori, là dentro, e allora lo abbraccia, premendo tutto il corpo contro di lui, come una calamita, tentando di instillarsi in lui. Si avvolge attorno alla sua schiena, intrecciando le mani sulla curva finale, dove tante volte ha appoggiato la testa.  
“Devi proprio lavorare fino a tardi?”, domanda con voce sottile, ma ferma, anche se le pizzicano gli occhi. È passata la mezzanotte, e se n’è accorta solo adesso. Brandon odora di fumo, di sudore, di un carnevale di pietanze, e niente di proprio addosso, come se uscire nel mondo lo annulli.  
Lui le accarezza la schiena, con la delicatezza con cui avrebbe toccato un pulcino.  
“Ero venuto a dirti questo, cercavano qualcuno alla drogheria dove andiamo sempre e mi hanno preso.”  
Sissy strilla, piena di gioia fino all’orlo, e scioglie le braccia, e accende lo stereo. Ancora New York New York, sempre New York New York, da mesi sempre la stessa canzone. “Festeggiamo! Questo merita un festeggiamento!”  
Brandon le sorride con un angolo della bocca, abbassando gli occhi su di lei mentre l’accappatoio scivola da ogni lato, rivelandola. Li risolleva quando lei si volta – ma non sembra curarsi, la sua sorellina con la testa sempre per aria, delle proprie forme nude.  
“Cosa c’è da festeggiare? Non è che mi paghino di più, anzi.”  
“Però saresti sempre a casa per cena.” gli sorride ancora, drizzando il busto, baciandolo sotto il mento. “E io avrei compagnia.”  
“Quando non sono a scopare in giro.”  
“Sai che non devi dire scopare davanti a me.”  
“C’è papà nascosto sotto il tuo letto?”  
“No, lì ci sono solo i mostri e la polvere.”  
“E allora parlo come mi pare. Culo cazzo sborra mi sono scopato tutte le tue amiche.”  
La risata di Sissy esce scandalizzata e acuta. “Non è ve—”, inizia, prima che Brandon cominci a farle il solletico sui fianchi. La solleva e la lancia sul letto, dove si inginocchia tra le sue gambe per continuare la propria opera di distruzione. Si ferma quando l’accappatoio si apre del tutto, rivelandola come una perla.  
“Sei dimagrita.”  
Lei si stringe nelle spalle. “Non c’è mai nessuno con me a cena. Non mi va di mangiare da sola.”  
“Ma sei cretina?”  
“Niente affatto.”  
“Sì che lo sei.”  
“No. E mi hai fatto venire fame. Mi fai del pollo fritto? Mi piace come la fai tu.”  
“Non è che da sola non ti va di mangiare, è che sei troppo pigra persino per farti due uova.”  
Lei ridacchia, accentuando le fossette sulle guance. “Come preferisci.”  
Quando Brandon si alza dal letto dandole la schiena, lei gli salta addosso, circondandolo col proprio corpo, le gambe attorno alla vita.  
“Tu invece sei ingrassato.”  
“Non credo proprio.”  
“Mh-mh, io lo so, lo sento.”  
Lui lascia correre, e lei appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, e per un attimo la gira, annusandogli i capelli, per cercare una traccia della loro vita condivisa almeno lì, ma non la trova.

**Make me your Maria, I’m already on my knees**

Il freddo le entra sotto I vestiti come un serpente, si insidia sotto la sua pelle, lo sente salire fino alla testa. Sbatte più volte le palpebre, freneticamente, per paura che gli occhi le diventino di porcellana come le bambole. Si stringe nel maglione, Evan le bacia la spalla prima che la copra con la lana. Si conoscono da due settimane, e Sissy conosce già dove riporre la scopa dopo averla utilizzata, i cassetti in cui nasconde i preservativi, sparsi per tutta la casa. Guarda dalla finestra la neve che cade, come se fosse la prima volta. Sorride al proprio riflesso quando vede il viso di lui. La neve le piace solo quando la può guardare dall’esterno come al cinema. Le ricorda le lunghe mattina delle vacanze di Natale passate davanti al camino, con la mamma che riempie le stanze di personaggi, di voci, di avventure meravigliose.  
“Spero che Brandon abbia preso i guanti, stamattina. Non li prende mai.”, sussurra, e le sue parole si opacizzano contro il vetro. Il suo ragazzo non sembra averla sentita, perché comincia a baciarle il collo, schiocchi leggeri e umidi, lenti. Sotto le sue labbra Sissy viene strappata dai propri pensieri, rabbrividisce. Evan ha sette anni più di lei e vive da solo; non sa altro, e non le interessa altro. Dalla loro prima volta Sissy ha deciso che non avrebbe più cercato di infilarsi nel letto dei suoi coetanei. Evan fa l’amore con lei su lenzuola pulite e senza la velocità terrorizzata di chi sente i passi della madre accanto alla porta.  
Lui le infila le dita sotto il maglione, traccia la linea dei fianchi ancora acerbi, immaginando cerchi si avvicina al suo ombelico, e adesso c’è una linea dritta che arriva all’orlo della gonna, lo sorpassa e comincia ad accarezzarla da sopra le mutande. I suoi baci profumano di caffè.  
Prova un senso di fastidio estraneo, quasi irritante. Sussurra un no così debole che non sfiora nemmeno le orecchie di Evan. Lui la circonda con le braccia, lei cerca di sfuggire allo spazio in cui vuole rinchiuderla. Il cuore le batte appena più forte, strizza gli occhi. “Non ne ho voglia…”, mormora quando sente le sue dita superare l’elastico delle mutande. Hanno fatto l’amore due ore prima, lei ha saltato la scuola per stare con lui, e adesso ha solo voglia di guardare i fiocchi di neve che cadono, ricamandoci sopra un racconto, una melodia, qualcosa che la porti fuori dal minuscolo paese in cui è intrappolata da dieci anni. I bisogni terreni, in questo momento, la infastidiscono.  
Ma Evan non sembra ascoltarla, o forse preferisce non farlo; Sissy ha avuto dei ragazzi che si improvvisavano sordi all’occorrenza, ma Evan è così dolce, così maturo, non può essere come loro. Si volta verso il suo viso, il cotone della sua camicia che sfregano contro la pelle, e gli posa un bacio sulle labbra, appena meno innocente di quelli che dà a suo padre.  
“Perché non ci prendiamo una cioccolata? So farne una buonissima, me l’ha insegnata mia madre.”, gli dice accarezzandogli la guancia, con voce dolce, sottile. Lui tira appena in fuori il labbro, quasi un piccolo broncio infantile.  
“Ma voglio fare l’amore con te. Sei così bella, non ti staccherei mai le mani di dosso. Abbiamo tempo per la cioccolata, prima che ti riporti a casa.”  
Le ultime parole sfumano in baci sul collo da cui Sissy cerca di ritrarsi. Si sente lusingata dalle sue parole, ma sensazione pruriginosa comincia ad allargarsi, una goccia dopo l’altra. Lui rende appena più dura la presa sui suoi fianchi, la volta verso la finestra. Sissy appoggia la fronte, il fresco è solo un momento di sollievo troppo breve.  
“Evan…”  
“Non ti piace fare l’amore con me, forse?”, replica lui, facendola piegare piano piano. Le mani arrivano ai seni, li accarezza dolcemente, i capezzoli si induriscono sotto le sue dita. Sissy si morde le labbra senza riuscire a trattenere un gemito. “Vedi che lo vuoi? Non hai bisogno di fare la ritrosa con me, tesoro…”  
Sissy non replica, perché le sembra che Evan abbia ragione. Sono solo capricci inutili – come se poi lui fosse incapace, o la trattasse male. Non deve rovinare anche questo rapporto, non deve farsi scappare un ragazzo importante come lui. Si concentra per ignorare la sensazione di prima, perché ci sia più spazio per quelle che lui gli darà. Sente un suo ginocchio tra le cosce, ad allargarle.  
Le piace così tanto, il suo ragazzo.

Quando la riporta a casa, Sissy lo fa parcheggiare davanti al recinto del giardino, ma solo perché sa che i suoi genitori sono fuori a cena. Suo padre non ci penserebbe due volte a spaccargli la macchina, se lo vedesse attorno a lei. Forse è anche questo che le piace; il senso di ribellione, scoparsi un ventiduenne alle sue spalle, un ragazzo che la tocca come se fosse preziosa e le ha appena comprato un profumo costosissimo, che aveva detto di desiderare solo una volta, e lui se l’era ricordato. Lo bacia profondamente, si lascia accarezzare la coscia. Quando esce dalla macchina si sistema la gonna con più forza e attenzione del solito, convinta che le mani scacceranno gli ultimi residui di malessere che sente stridere nelle giunture.  
Regna un silenzio sibilante, in casa; Brandon si è addormentato sul tavolo della cucina, la guancia premuta contro uno dei libri che una volta Sissy ha provato a leggere – ma le sembravano solo parole in fila una dopo l’altra senza un senso logico. Il mento è appoggiato sulle braccia; riesce ad immaginarlo, almeno un’ora prima, dirsi che avrebbe chiuso gli occhi solo per dieci minuti. Si avvicina a lui in punta di piedi.  
Le nocche sono rosse, la pelle screpolata. Guarda le linee bianche profonde come sentieri che percorrono tutto il palmo. Gli bacia tutto quello che riesce a raggiungere, ancora convinta che i baci possano guarire ogni ferita. Suo fratello mugola nel sonno, poi apre gli occhi piano piano, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
“Ben svegliato.”, sussurra lei con un bacio sulla guancia. “Sono le nove di sera, è ora di cena.”, aggiunge, pronta come sempre ad eseguire i propri compiti di seconda donna di casa.  
Brandon si sveglia di colpo. “Dove sei stata finora?”  
“Da Evelin.”  
Pronuncia le prime lettere sicura, ma si corregge a metà strada.  
“Potevi avvisarmi che stavi fuori fino a quest’ora.”  
Sente il nervosismo crepitare nella voce di suo fratello. Abbassa lo sguardo, si nasconde sotto la frangetta.  
“Non mi è venuto in mente, scusa.”  
Lui sbuffa, e le mette un braccio attorno al collo, attirandola ancora più vicino per baciarle il naso.  
“Fa lo stesso. Non sono arrabbiato. Infatti mangiamo fuori anche noi, stasera.”, e le sorride vedendo lei sorridere, “Fammi solo fare la doccia, poi andiamo.”  
“Devo farla anche io.”  
“Bene, facciamola insieme, così risparmiamo acqua.”, e sbadiglia forte, drizzandosi con la schiena e stirando le braccia dietro la testa. Scuote la testa, strizzando gli occhi, per cacciare gli ultimi residui di sonno. Sbadiglia ancora, e Sissy ridacchia.  
“Vado ad aprire l’acqua, così intanto diventa calda.”, e gli dà un altro bacio sulla guancia. Pensa che prenderà anche qualcosa su cui mettersi per lavargli la schiena – dopo essere cresciuto di altri quindici centimetri in un paio di mesi ormai non riesce più a raggiungerlo, anche allungandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

Tornati dal ristorante, Brandon le ha detto che rimarrà ancora a studiare per un po’. Sissy, con uno sbadiglio, gli risponde che invece lei andrà a dormire. Lo saluta con un bacio sulla guancia. I loro genitori non sono ancora tornati, ma se lo immaginava; si figura perfettamente sua madre, ben vestita e ben truccata, bella come il giorno del matrimonio, che cerca di sedurlo come se non si conoscessero, e che lo trascina in un hotel di lusso dove passeranno la notte, leggermente brilla dal vino del ristorante.  
Sale le scale che portano alle loro camere, ma entra in quella di suo fratello. Si spoglia fino a rimanere in mutande perché Brandon ha il piumone più caldo di tutto il continente. Gli si infila sotto, si rannicchia come un cucciolo di volpe. Quando fa abbastanza caldo si stende su un fianco. Comincia a fantasticare di quando sarà famosa e viaggerà in tutto il mondo, incantando tutti i popoli con la propria meravigliosa voce, di come tutti verranno gettati in un silenzio contemplativo appena lei aprirà bocca.  
Non sa che ore sono quando Brandon entra in camera, ma viene svegliata dal click del lampadario che si accende. Lui le dice qualcosa, ma non comprende tutte le parole. Quando anche lui si sdraia a letto, lo abbraccia da dietro, spingendosi contro la sua schiena nuda. Brandon si gira verso di lei, l’attira verso di sé e la stringe. Sissy sente il suo petto contro il proprio. D’istinto si allunga verso il suo collo, nella curva che sfuma nella spalla, e lì lo respira per un attimo, e lì percepisce una traccia di casa loro, un profumo dolce e rassicurante come una ninnananna. 

Il salotto color crema e i mobili di legno scuro, quadri piccoli e graziosi, un bel divano di pelle – un luogo da rivista patinata per dare l’idea che non ci sia niente di bello, là fuori, che niente valga la pena di uscire di casa.  
Sissy siede lì, in mezzo al pavimento sgombro, ripulito fino all’ultimo granello di polvere, e accanto a lei un paio di forbici. Le prende in mano e comincia a tagliarsi la pelle, partendo dai polsi, ma non è soddisfatta dal sangue che ne esce, per cui scende fino lungo il braccio, aprendosi fino al gomito; ma ancora non basta, e allora segna la vita, i fianchi, i piedi, si slaccia fino a quando non rimane che una polpa pulsante e senza voce, il sangue che la circonda come un lago senza fondo, le vene scoperte come fili della corrente.

Si sveglia aggrappata a suo fratello come se per respirare dovesse usare i suoi polmoni. Lui è ancora addormentato, e lei cerca di rilassarsi, di calmare il respiro, i battiti del cuore. Si spinge contro di lui, comincia a scuoterlo piano, ma insistentemente, perché si svegli. Non vuole rimanere sola nel mondo, non proprio adesso, quando sente il catrame del suo solito incubo avvolgerla completamente, scivolare sulla sua pelle per seccarsi attorno ai polsi, alle caviglie, al collo.  
Lui grugnisce infastidito, e lei gli si arrampica sopra, lo fa sdraiare sulla schiena e si rannicchia sul suo petto. Cerca di coordinarsi col suo respiro, sicura che contare lo stesso ritmo di suo fratello la calmerà. Spinge il bacino contro di lui, sente le proprie ossa affondare appena nella sua carne. Solo fondersi con lui funzionerà. Comincia a chiamare piano il suo nome all’orecchio, una magia che lo trascinerà fuori dal suo mondo di sogno per entrare in quello vero e rendersi conto che ha dei compiti reali da assolvere.  
Ancora incosciente, Brandon la circonda con le braccia. Brontola qualcosa che assomiglia al suo nome, e Sissy non si lascerà trarre in inganno, lui ha pronunciato il suo nome perché continua a cercarla sempre, sempre e sempre, anche quando non lo sa. Si lascia abbracciare, nasconde il viso nella curva del collo, dove ancora c’è il profumo di casa loro – che non è poi di casa loro, perché non le interessa che Brandon porti addosso tutto ciò che comporta la famiglia Sullivan; a lei basta che ci sia lei, addosso a lui, sotto la sua pelle, dentro il suo corpo. Lei è lì e questo è sufficiente. Si calma, davvero, e tutto il mondo attorno si stabilizza.  
La notte la accoglie di nuovo, le permette di dormire.

Si sveglia quando il sole è ormai alto, quando in casa si sente solo il rumore dell’aspirapolvere di sua madre. Brandon l’ha lasciata dormire. Non che avesse voglia di andare a scuola, ma le dispiace che lui se ne sia andato senza avvertirla. Si è abituata a svegliarsi con lui che la osservava, chissà da quanto tempo, e le diceva che era tardi, e che per questo le avrebbe offerto la colazione lungo la strada.  
Si gira verso il lato del letto che ha occupato lui, ci si sdraia e si allunga tutta, stirandosi come una corda, eppure non lo copre completamente. Appoggia la guancia sul cuscino, inspira il suo odore.  
Apre il suo armadio e si infila un suo maglione, le arriva alle ginocchia. Scende al piano di sotto, dove trova sua madre che con forza passa sotto le gambe del tavolo con l’aspirapolvere. È sicura che non sia la prima volta che passa su quel punto, perché ha assistito più volte al manifestarsi della sua ossessione per la polvere. Non si accorge di lei. Sissy non perde altro tempo a guardarla, e va in cucina a bere latte al cioccolato. L’orologio segna le dieci e un quarto. Brandon adesso ha chimica. Suo padre è entrato al lavoro da un’ora e un quarto. È il giorno libero di Evan. Pensa che potrebbe andare a trovarlo, ma poi si ricorda che oggi pomeriggio è anche l’unico libero di suo fratello, e quindi ogni altro piano perde d’importanza.  
Col bicchiere in mano va a sedersi sul tavolo sotto il quale sua madre ha appena spolverato, così che si accorga di lei. “Tesoro, credevo fossi a scuola?”  
Sissy fa spallucce, prende un sorso di latte. “Com’è andata ieri sera con papà?”, le domanda con tono civettuolo, sorridendo, quando vede sua madre illuminarsi, abbandonare l’aspirapolvere e avvicinarsi a lei, tutta eccitata – si vede che non aspettava altro che questa domanda. Sissy sorride, si siede sul divano. Adora passare queste mattinate tra ragazze.

///

“ _There's a saying old says that love is blind, still were often told, seek and ye shall find…_ ”, canticchia mentre lava i piatti, i suoi genitori nel salotto alle sue spalle a guardare la televisione – può vedere sua madre spingersi appena di più contro il marito, nel disperato tentativo di rimarcare il territorio – e suo fratello al tavolo della cucina, dove ancora sta studiando. Fuori, il vento di fine marzo batte sulle finestre.  
Con un orecchio si ascolta mentre canta, cercando di individuare le stonature, con l’altra cerca di percepire il suono della biro sul foglio, il fruscio delle pagine. Si distrae, canta a voce più alta. Suo padre le urla di fare silenzio, perché in tv c’è qualcuno di più interessante che sta dicendo qualcosa che non stanno ascoltando da mesi. E poi non si era detto che avrebbe dovuto piantarla con questa storia di fare la cantante? Perché perdere tempo a quel modo, invece di trovarsi un lavoro decente o un uomo che la mantenesse, visto che non aveva voglia di studiare?  
Sissy serra le labbra, si morde l’interno della bocca. Sente gli occhi e il naso pizzicare, e la sedia di Brandon che prima si trascina sul pavimento e poi cade.  
“Cosa le hai detto?”, gli sente dire, la voce che già scoppia come un fuoco. Suo padre non gli risponde, non se ne prende la briga. Dà ancora loro la schiena, ma non è diverso da tutte le altre volte, ne è certa; sua madre cerca di mettersi tra il marito e il figlio, cerca di calmare il proprio uomo, fallendo. Brandon gli ripete la domanda, e suo padre risponde che ha sentito benissimo, che sua sorella dovrebbe cominciare a pensare a come sistemarsi per la vita, considerando che non ha altri doni se non la bellezza. Tutta sua madre, in fondo. Ride, e sente ridacchiare debolmente anche lei.  
A questo punto si volta, con la gola stretta da una morsa, in tempo per vedere Brandon tirare su suo padre per il colletto della camicia (quella sporca di un rossetto sconosciuto, l’elefante nella stanza di cui tutti hanno taciuto la presenza, che nessuno voleva guardare ma che tutti osservavano sotto le ciglia, come un incidente stradale) e colpirlo in pieno viso, facendolo cadere per metà sul divano. Sissy strilla e sente il viso e la gola aprirsi. Si butta su suo padre, che non le dà neppure il tempo di osservare i danni. Si risolleva quasi immediatamente per restituire il pugno al figlio, che accusa il colpo meno duramente; più stabile sulle proprie gambe, lo spinge contro il muro.  
“Come cazzo ti permetti di parlare di Sissy a questo modo, pezzo di merda?”  
Lui emette una risata maligna a trentadue denti sporchi di sangue. “Chi meglio di me conosce la mia bambina? So com’è fatta, lo dico solo per lei. Io non ci sarò per sempre, deve cominciare a pensare come andare avanti.”  
Brandon tira indietro il braccio per colpirlo così forte da incastrargli il cranio nella parete, ma Sissy si mette in mezzo a loro, piangendo. Singhiozza così forte che non riesce a parlare.  
“Hai visto, Brandon? Fai piangere la tua sorellina.”  
Sissy guarda suo fratello, osserva tutta la rabbia che lo gonfia, scuote più volte la testa per dirgli che va tutto bene, che lasci perdere. Lui respira forte come un toro, poi la prende per un braccio, afferra i loro cappotti ed esce di casa sbattendo la porta.  
Avranno percorso cinquanta metri quando Sissy gli chiede, a voce più alta di quella che di solito usa con lui, di fermarsi.  
“Ho ancora i guanti addosso, Don!”  
Lui si congela sul posto, poi la guarda. Scoppia a ridere, spaccando la notte. Un paio di persone, tutte quelle che ci sono in strada a quest’ora, si voltano di scatto a guardarli, poi proseguono il loro cammino. Forse domani mattina, in uno dei tre bar del paese, qualcuno parlerà di due ragazzi non tanto a posto con la testa che ridevano sguaiatamente in mezzo alla strada.  
“Questo rovinerà per sempre il ricordo della nostra uscita drammatica. Tu che piangi come una disperata con degli enormi guanti gialli.”  
“Quando mi sono avvicinata a papà l’ho tutto bagnato…”  
Brandon le si avvicina, le toglie i guanti e le infila il cappotto. Si infila il proprio, poi le prende le mani e le bacia le nocche.  
“Non ho i guanti.”, annuncia lei, le parole che formano piccole nuvole di condensa. Brandon le infila le mani nella propria tasca. Sissy non ha neanche il tempo di sentire gli occhi pizzicare che sta già piangendo.  
Brandon scioglie la presa dalle sue dita, la avvolge completamente con la stoffa e con le braccia. Si sente ancora più piccola di quello che è, ma felice di esserlo. Vorrebbe esserlo ancora di più, potersi infilare in una delle sue tasche, così che il mondo non la possa ferire più.  
(non sa perché ora, in questo momento preciso, ma si ricorda di una volta, quando erano ancora in Irlanda, in cui si era persa in un bosco, dopo aver inseguito un coniglio come Alice, sperando di trovare quel mondo che sua madre le narrava da innumerevoli notti; e a trovarla era stato Brandon. Non i genitori, non gli zii, non un estraneo: Brandon. Si ricorda che aveva continuato a gridare il suo nome, chiudendo gli occhi davanti a tutti quegli alberi spaventosi. Non ricorda granché altro, ma ricorda come Brandon le fosse sembrato enorme, assoluto, e come tutto fosse bello, attorno a loro.)  
“Sai che è un pezzo di merda, dice solo un mucchio di stronzate perché la sua vita è una merda.”  
Lei annuisce contro il suo maglione, sente di starlo inzuppando come se piovesse. Non è la prima volta che suo padre le parla così, dovrebbe esserci abituata, e invece ogni volta è una nuova incrinatura nel vetro, sono schegge che si infilano sotto pelle.  
Brandon le bacia di nuovo la testa, le propone di andare a bere qualcosa, ubriacarsi fino a scordarsi di essere figli di qualcuno, imparentati con chicchessia. Sissy annuisce di nuovo, si fa prender per mano e si fa dirigere verso l’unico pub in cui potersi dimenticare di se stessi.

Il mondo davanti a lei balla e si sdoppia, si moltiplica così tante volte da perdere il conto. Non che in questo momento sia sicura dell’esistenza di qualcosa come i numeri. Prova a contare con le dita ma le viene da ridere. Suo fratello, l’unica certezza nel suo mondo attuale, ride più forte di lei. L’ha tenuta sulle spalle fino a quando non sono caduti l’una sull’altro a pochi metri dal locale. Ora camminano mano nella mano verso casa, i cappotti dimenticati chissà dove. Ha come l’impressione di avere freddo, ma non ne è certa.  
Non è nemmeno sicura di come ci siano nella loro stanza – cioè, la stanza di Brandon, ma sono mesi che Sissy non dorme più nella sua. Si toglie i vestiti con una velocità sorprendente, gli toglie la maglietta, gli sale in braccio. Gli circonda il collo con le braccia, gli tocca il naso col proprio. Scocca mille baci eschimesi. Continuano a ridere, grosse bolle di sapone ubriache. Ogni tentativo di articolare qualche parole si risolve in un garbuglio insensato. Brandon le circonda la vita con le braccia, e Sissy si sente incredibilmente bene, al sicuro, nell’esatto posto in cui deve stare, quello delineato dalle dita e dal corpo e dalla voce di suo fratello. Gli bacia le labbra più volte, poi il cervello si stacca dal corpo e non ricorda più niente.

Non ha ben chiaro il momento di stacco tra il sonno e la veglia. Si rende conto di aver dormito quando apre gli occhi, quando si accorge della presenza di Brandon accanto a sé. Si tira su in piedi, sgranchendosi le braccia e allungando le gambe sotto le coperte, e si rende conto di non avere niente addosso, nemmeno le mutande. Non ricorda nulla della sera precedente, a malapena di essere uscita di casa, ma chissà per quale motivo. Sente in bocca l’alcool, e tutt’attorno l’odore di Brandon. Lo segue come un percorso fino al suo corpo, contro il quale si abbandona. Brandon respira profondamente, e ha tutta l’intenzione di lasciarlo dormire. Trova le mutande per terra, se le infila, prende una felpa del fratello, anche quella sul pavimento. È un’illusione, ma la sente ancora tiepida. Fuori il cielo è nuvoloso, e dentro la casa è silenziosa. Suo padre è al lavoro, e sua madre dev’essere con una delle poche amiche che è riuscita a tenere. Prepara la colazione per sé e Brandon, la porta su col vassoio; l’appoggia sul comodino e cerca di svegliarlo con piccoli baci sul viso. Brandon grugnisce infastidito, e allora Sissy si infila sotto le coperte, gli si spalma addosso come una seconda pelle. Gli bacia il mento, e piano le labbra. Ha il sapore del ricordo.  
Come toccato dal fuoco Brandon si sveglia di soprassalto, e per poco Sissy non cade. Con gli occhi mezzi aperti si dirige verso il suo viso, ma si ferma a metà strada, quando apre le palpebre. Balbetta qualcosa – il nome di sua sorella, qualcosa riguardo ieri e l’alcool e delle scuse – e si tira su di scatto, e lei rimbalza sul materasso. Lo guarda mentre si veste velocemente, esce dalla camera, e poi sente il rumore della porta sbattuta.  
Sissy si siede contro la testiera del letto, raccoglie le ginocchia contro il mento. Anche se non capisce lo aspetterà lì, lì dov’è il suo posto, mentre la colazione si fredda.

///

Il quindici di aprile sono due settimane esatte che è come se Brandon Sullivan fosse morto – o perlomeno emigrato nuovamente in un mondo che Sissy non conosce e non può raggiungere. C’è un muro elettrico attorno a lui, e quando cerca di avvicinarlo viene respinta senza una parola, senza che lui debba parlare. Sta fuori tutto il giorno, torna solo quando lei dorme. Anche adesso, a tavola, mangiano uno di fronte all’altra come se non si conoscessero. Sissy trattiene le lacrime con sforzo immane.  
“Volevo dirvi una cosa.”, esordisce lui, e le fa così piacere sentire la sua voce che non le importa di nient’altro. “Voglio andare a fare l’università a New York.”  
Quando Sissy alza gli occhi dal piatto lui li abbassa, non riesce a sostenerla.  
“New York?”, ripete lei.  
“Va benissimo, così ti levi dal cazzo.”, replica suo padre, tranquillo.  
“New York?”  
“New York, Sissy, non è così difficile da capire.”, continua, ma lei non lo degna di attenzione, quasi non lo sente.  
“Avevi sempre detto che avresti fatto l’università qui nel New Jersey. Per essere vicino a casa.”  
“Meglio così, no? Così almeno cominciate a vivere la vostra cazzo di vita da soli, invece di essere sempre appiccicati.”, rincara suo padre, e Brandon sembra non averla sentita, o aver deciso di ignorarla completamente.  
“Brandon, rispondimi.”  
Il silenzio cade pesante come nebbia, e Sissy ha gli occhi che bruciano, la vista frastagliata, si sente rompere da dentro. “Brandon, rispondimi!”, ripete a voce più alta, alzandosi. Suo fratello continua a mangiare, continua ad ignorarla. “Brandon!”  
“Ho solo detto che vado a New York, non in Europa o in guerra, cazzo, calmati un po’.”  
Suo padre ha ancora un fortissimo accento irlandese, nonostante siano quasi dieci anni che vive in America; Brandon ne ha un qualche strascico, solo una lieve melodia che profuma di infanzia, di ricordi velici, nel fondo della gola. Ora invece è così forte, e sembra esattamente suo padre. Forse è questo, più di tutto, che la ferisce.  
Spinge la sedia lontana da sé, la fa cadere e va a nascondersi in camera sua. Si chiude la porta dietro le spalle, sbattendola, e ci scivola contro. A terra si abbraccia le gambe, singhiozza così forte che sente il mondo tremare attorno a sé. Piange per quasi un’ora.  
Quando le lacrime cominciare a scendere più lente, silenziose, sente i passi di suo fratello che si dirigono verso la sua camera. Esce dalla propria, lo segue, entra, si chiude la porta dietro. Sente gli occhi pesanti come macigni, ha paura di sporgersi perché potrebbero rotolare via.  
Brandon la guarda per un attimo, poi distoglie lo sguardo. Questo la fa infuriare, è come se le dicesse che lei non vale la pena nemmeno di questa considerazione. Brandon apre la finestra e si accende una sigaretta. Odia che la sua stanza odori di fumo.  
(quando non sarà più la sua stanza, di cosa avrà l’odore?)  
Gliela strappa dalle mani, si scotta appena la mano. La butta dalla finestra.  
“Perché non mi parli più? Perché mi eviti? Mi spieghi cosa ti ho fatto?”  
“Sissy, io –”  
“Sissy cosa? Tu cosa?”  
Lui adesso la guarda, e Sissy non riconosce la lotta sul suo viso, il dolore che lo percorre come una crepa nel terreno; vede solo suo fratello che non vuole essere più suo fratello, un ragazzo che non ha più interesse per lei, uno che non sa (più) come tenersi vicino.  
“È complicato –”  
“Cosa è complicato? Cosa ti ho fatto? Cosa ti ho fatto, dimmelo, così posso rimediare…”  
“Non hai fatto niente.”  
“E allora cos’è successo? Non posso andare avanti così, Brandon, non puoi vivermi per anni a questo modo e poi d’un tratto decidere che non ti va più bene, senza neanche spiegarmi perché! Dimmi qualcosa, qualsiasi cazzo di cosa!”  
“Perché è così!” Urla e rimbomba nella stanza, le pareti assorbono la sua voce arrabbiata. “Perché ormai sono un uomo e non posso vivere con mia sorella perennemente attaccata alle palle, perché devi vivere la tua cazzo di vita! Perché –“  
“Perché ti comporti come papà, adesso?”, gli domanda con la voce rotta di pianto, il volto completamente zuppo. Le tremano le gambe, sente che stanno per cedere.  
“Solo perché ti dico la verità?”  
“Non ti interessava la verità fino a due settimane fa.”  
“Mi interessa adesso, mi sono reso conto che mi interessa.”  
Si sente secca e piena di crepe, si spaccherà entro breve. Brandon distoglie lo sguardo, e allora lei gli si avvicina, gli prende il viso tra le mani.  
“Guardami.”  
“No.”  
“Guardami, Brandon. Guardami e dimmi cosa succede.”  
“No.”  
“Lo risolveremo, Brandon, ma devi darmi la possibilità di –“  
“Lasciami in pace!”  
La respinge con un gesto violento, duro, e lei perde l’equilibrio. Seduta a terra, pesante come tutte le colpe del mondo, lo guarda dal basso, come quando erano piccoli, e Brandon cresceva e cresceva e lei rimaneva sempre minuscola, ed era bello così, e lo sapeva già allora, che andava bene che Brandon crescesse e diventasse un uomo, e lei rimanesse la bambolina bionda che lui avrebbe sempre stretto tra le braccia. Sempre. O, almeno, così avrebbe dovuto essere.  
“Esci dalla mia stanza. Non puoi venire qui come e quando ti pare, cazzo.”, sibila, e si riaccende un’altra sigaretta.  
Sissy ubbidisce, esce per non tornarci più.

///

Brandon torna a casa solo per le vacanze di Natale, una mattina di dicembre, limpida e luminosa come in una bella foto. Non si sono mai sentiti per telefono. Sissy gli ha comprato un regalo, ma lo ha nascosto nel fondo del proprio armadio. Vorrebbe saltargli in braccio, vorrebbe piangere di nuovo tutte le lacrime che non ha visto in questi mesi, ma si limita a guardarlo da lontano, mentre è sua madre che gli accarezza i capelli, la pelle appena tirata, la barba di tre giorni che gli adombra il mento e la mascella. Vorrebbe buttarsi ai suoi piedi, chiedergli scusa per tutte le cose che ha fatto e che non ha fatto, perché lui la possa assolvere e perché tutto torni come prima. Per tutti questi mesi di silenzio ha cercato di ricordare cosa si possa essere rotto, a fine marzo, per farlo scappare così; non ha mai trovato risposta, niente è scattato.  
C’è un saluto breve e imbarazzato, quando tocca a lei dargli il bentornato. Lui non si china a baciarle la testa, le chiede solo come sta, col disinteresse riservato ai parenti lontani, le stesse parole vuote che non vogliono davvero una risposta, ma sono solo di cortesia.  
“Vado in camera mia, voglio leggere un po’.”  
Spera che Brandon la segua, ma non lo fa. Aspetta tutta la mattinata, eppure lo rivede solo a pranzo.  
Vorrebbe fargli vedere i tagli, un po’ per la rabbia, un po’ perché lui li bacerebbe, e quelli farebbero meno male – ma non lo fa, non ora. Pensa che aspetterà ancora un po’. 


End file.
